


Protip: If You Find Porn Starring Your Brother, Don’t Watch It (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基自拍素人A片，而索爾的那話兒對此相當有意見。</p><p>標題中譯：《小訣竅：如果發現自己弟弟主演的A片，千萬別看》</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protip: If You Find Porn Starring Your Brother, Don’t Watch It (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best of the Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143477) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



> oh hey, look! an update!
> 
> 說正經的：原作一氣呵成，但我考量閱讀邏輯，決定分段。
> 
> 又，原作網址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3143477/chapters/6818138

這絕對是洛基。

這位一邊騎著相當雄偉的假陽具，一邊忘我呻吟的人 _絕對_ 是洛基。

而索爾絕對是該關掉這個網頁，他臉上的潮紅絕對是因為 _憤怒_ 的關係。弟弟的叫床聲絕不可能讓他的陰莖有反應。

他的右手終於決定停止模仿鉛塊，讓他將視窗關閉。不過方才的叫床聲似乎已經烙印在他心中，而他的小兄弟過了好幾分鐘仍不願軟下來。

等到他終於不再硬梆梆，索爾決定發飆試試。

「你自拍 _A片_ ！？」

索爾衝進洛基房裡，把洛基嚇了一跳，猛轉過頭，眼神慌張。他來不及編謊，於是乾脆裝傻。「你在說什麼？」

「我說──」索爾突然怒意盡失，洛基騎著玩具的景象仍鮮明地浮現在他腦海裡，讓他感覺雙頰又開始發熱。他弱弱地說：「我說你 _自拍A片_ 。」

洛基微瞇起眼。「你怎麼發現的？」

索爾結巴了一陣，怒氣再度湧上。「很重要嗎？反正我就是發現了！你到底在搞什麼鬼，洛基？」

此時洛基那抹邪笑決定加入戰局，而索爾頓時覺得自己被釘在原地。「可是我只把影片上傳到 _gay_ 片網站而已。」

索爾驚惶失措，想不出任何話好反駁。事實上，他 _確實_ 是在某個gay片網站上發現洛基的影片的。他吞吞吐吐罵了幾句髒話，倉皇逃離洛基房間。事情到此為止。

*

風平浪靜了三天左右吧。

某日早晨，兄弟倆坐在窄小簡陋的餐桌前吃著早餐，洛基捧著一碗麥片，邊吃邊觀察索爾。他狼吞虎嚥吞下一大湯匙麥片後，漫不經心問道：「所以你是 _只_ 喜歡男人，還是『兩邊都可以』的那種？」

索爾被麥片嗆得咳了好幾分鐘，才終於回答：「是『我不想討論這件事』的那種。」

洛基哼起歌，腳尖輕點地板。

*

四天後，情勢惡化。

這個週五從一開始就很奇怪，對兩人而言皆是。他倆竟不約而同選擇待在擁擠的小公寓裡看電影。平常，索爾會和朋友外出小酌，但這整個禮拜對他來說實在太過詭異，而他擔心酒後洩漏心事，所以不想冒險。至於洛基，通常會跟讀書會的成員一起唸書，應該吧，或者跟朋友出去做他們平常做的事情。他原本以為洛基今晚也會出門，不過都到了晚上七點，洛基卻仍待在家裡，看來完全沒打算外出。索爾稍稍思考是否要整晚窩在房內，然而決定作罷。假使他遲早都得面對這件事情，那早些總比遲些好。於是他放了片電影，然後放鬆癱坐在沙發床上，彷彿這世界一點異狀都沒有，他也沒有花了好幾天回想自己的弟弟用情趣玩具自慰的模樣。

影片開始約二十分鐘後，洛基從兩人共用的浴室裡帶著蒸氣走出來，倒臥在沙發床的另一端。他似乎忘記穿衣服了。

索爾太晚才意識到自己一直盯著只穿四角褲、手腳大張的弟弟看了很久，洛基瞪他一眼，不耐煩地問：「幹嘛？」

索爾將視線轉回螢幕，不過現在他已經完全分心走神，無法認真看電影了。「你不冷嗎？」

「水太燙了。」洛基嘀咕著，頭仰倒在椅背上。

索爾深吸口氣，自微張的鼻孔緩緩吐氣。他絕對沒有在想洛基胸口那抹鮮艷潮紅。

當晚，索爾面紅耳赤地再次找出那段影片，將它完整看完。看了兩次。然後獲得他有生以來最銷魂蝕骨的性高潮。

*

情勢頓時不受控制。索爾找到洛基上傳的其他影片，每一段都看了。如今，他根本無法看著弟弟，而不去回想他歡愉翻騰的畫面。他開始想像自己的陰莖取代那些情趣玩具，讓弟弟發出愉悅的聲音。

*

索爾發現了新的影片，上傳時間就在他登入網站前幾小時。他心跳加速，舔舔唇，點開縮圖。

新影片的取景角度與往常不太一樣，洛基一手持攝影機對準自己的陰莖，另一手同時套弄著。索爾有點失望，因為看不到他的臉，不過如此一來，洛基的嘴就在收音麥克風旁，因此不管再微弱的嘆息或呻吟都不會漏掉。等到洛基終於放開自己，伸手去拿事先準備好的玩具時，索爾的下體早已又硬又脹。這個玩具尺寸偏小，紫色，弧度頗彎。洛基呻吟著將玩具推入體內，取景角度加上洛基抽動的陰莖完全擋住了視線，然而索爾毫不介意，傾身向前靠近螢幕。洛基開始用玩具插自己，不停粗喘，陰莖隨著每一次進出而跳動，流出體液。接著，粗喘聲中混入了輕哼，手越動越快，微弱而近乎窒息的「好棒」聲自他唇間溢出。索爾幾乎能感覺洛基就在自己耳邊呢喃，使他從頭到腳一陣顫慄。洛基擺擺臀部，發出淫糜至極的呻吟，腹部與大腿開始顫抖，索爾忍不住手忙腳亂扯開褲頭，握住興奮過度的陰莖。洛基完全沒碰自己的性器就被玩具幹射，而索爾只套弄了四次便抵達高潮。

他坐在原地，頭抵著書桌，手上全是黏稠的精液，聽著洛基的呼吸與自己的呼吸聲一樣沉重，他似乎可以想像他倆是此刻正耳鬢廝磨。

*

索爾心中暗自煎熬了約莫一個月。

*

「想跟我一起拍片嗎？」

洛基的語氣輕鬆寫意，簡直像是問媽媽晚餐吃什麼一樣。一瞬間，索爾幾乎懷疑他曾問過其他人一樣的問題，不過他看過洛基所有的影片，還看了好幾次，所以他知道那不可能。

索爾沒有直視他，因為他可以從眼角餘光看到洛基，而且他知道以目前洛基彎腰趴在桌上的姿勢，若直視洛基，視線 _一定會_ 正對洛基的屁股。

索爾壓下寒顫，總算明白洛基對他這些日子的一舉一動 _心知肚明_ 。而且 _洛基不打算讓他好過_ 。索爾用力嚥口水，眼前的教科書早已變成無字天書。

洛基輕笑，而笑聲彷彿沿著索爾的背脊一溜而下，停留在他的下腹某處。「你看A片的時候音量實在該調小一點。特別是看你弟弟的片子的時候。」

索爾鼓起勇氣抬起眼。洛基的笑容很銳利，但至少看起來還算真誠。幾乎有點讓索爾卸除心防。

「所以，你是想要拍片，還是怎樣？觀眾要求我用真屌拍已經好幾個月了。」

*

頓時間，索爾只覺天旋地轉。

洛基又調整了一次臉上的面具，然後咧嘴而笑。「完美。」

索爾想把乾燥的雙唇舔濕，但似乎只讓狀況更糟。他一絲不掛，臉上則戴著八成無法掩飾身分的黑色面具，而洛基也是。房內的對角陰森森架著一台攝影機。

洛基從床邊小桌上取來一個小小的遙控器，接著爬上他的床，轉過身跪在索爾面前，陰莖看起來已經有些粗脹。索爾繼續站在原地，思考著這一切究竟是現實還是幻覺。

「只要跟著我的引導，OK？」

索爾點點頭，親眼目睹弟弟裸體的景象使他嘴巴微微張開。洛基按下遙控器上的按鍵，就開始了。他把遙控器扔在一旁，勾勾手指要索爾靠過去。索爾順從他的無聲指令，跟著跪上床。洛基用力一扯讓兩人軀體相貼，在索爾唇上用力種下一枚濕答答的吻，使索爾渾身猛顫。索爾的血液似乎也點燃了，一手埋進洛基髮稍，另一手往下探，一把抓住他的臀，手指自動自發鑽入臀縫，指尖輕戳他的後穴，洛基抵著索爾的嘴倒抽了口氣。

索爾非常 _飢渴_ 。一週又一週默默承受這般詭異的折磨，使他耐心盡失，對所有事物毫無關心，只想要洛基在他懷中呻吟、扭動。而現在，他的願望成真了。他就要得手了。

他一把將洛基推倒，洛基則用迷茫的眼神回望他。索爾想要不受阻礙地看著弟弟，使起性子扯下洛基的面具，然後摸遍他全身，又抓又揉又捏，一寸都不放過。洛基 _正在_ 他懷中呻吟、扭動。這一切比他想像的還要美妙。比那些影片還要美妙。

索爾沉下身，壓在弟弟身上，扭腰擺臀，兩人的陰莖蹭在一起。洛基在他耳邊低聲嗚咽，而索爾把他碾得陷進床墊裡。

「潤滑。」洛基指向床頭邊几，氣喘吁吁。「去拿，索爾。」

索爾的手微微顫抖，心臟像擂鼓般捶著他的肋骨。他這輩子從沒這麼興奮過。他一把抓住潤滑液，接著迅速回到洛基腿間。

「快把你那根放進來。」洛基喘著下令，一隻腳跟已壓上索爾後腰。索爾低哼，胸膛隨之震顫，他將大量潤滑液抹在自己的陰莖上，接著將那瓶潤滑液往旁隨意一扔，回過頭來欺身壓上洛基，一手支撐在洛基頭頂上方，另一手扶著陰莖，導向洛基後穴，而洛基的手臂鬆鬆地環在索爾頸子上。索爾開始往前推進，洛基發出呻吟，大腿往外張得更開，雙眼緊閉。

他花了 _一輩子_ 才把陰莖插進洛基體內，或者說，感覺像是一輩子。索爾撐著上身的手臂猛烈顫抖，性器終於完全被緊緻、收縮的高熱所包圍。

他深呼吸，希望不會兩人一有動作，他就射了，可是洛基發出細微悶哼與斷續吐息讓他難以自抑，只想狂抽猛送直到高潮。

在他身下的洛基打了個顫，雙手撫上索爾胸膛。「噢， _肏_ ，索爾。」

這話讓索爾完全失去理智。他奮力擺動腰臀，陰莖在洛基體內進進出出，發出濕潤的水聲，兩人也不停粗喘。洛基的指甲陷入索爾肉裡，微小的刺痛感讓索爾渾身起雞皮疙瘩。他們汗流浹背，使得兩人軀體相互摩蹭更加容易。洛基不停叫喊索爾名字，但他的聲音幾乎淹沒在強烈的肌膚撞擊聲裡。索爾稍稍放緩，將全身重量壓在弟弟身上，深深吻他，盡情感受弟弟瘦削的軀體在他身下不停顫抖。

索爾感覺全身喧囂想要宣洩，因此直起身，將洛基的雙膝往上推，幾乎把他折成兩半，接著再次橫衝猛撞。

洛基忍不住放聲大叫，奮力攀住索爾的前臂，眼中淚水開始聚積。「 _噢天哪！_ 索爾！好棒、好棒、 _好棒_ ！就是這樣，哥哥。」

洛基說出最後那兩個字時近乎失神崩壞的嗓音讓索爾忍不住呻吟，腰臀頓時失去韻律。他向前癱倒，任下身不斷朝洛基頂弄，只覺得自己的陰莖正噴射出好幾加侖的精液。在他身下的洛基發出了喉音，接著他朦朧中感覺到兩人相抵的小腹間有一小灘濕熱。

等到索爾感覺全身上下不再緊繃，他放開死死扣住弟弟大腿的手，將手臂往弟弟背後探，臉則壓在洛基頸側。在他懷中的洛基身體完全放鬆，只稍微移動，讓臉更貼近索爾頰邊，於是那輕柔的、帶著氣音的微弱呻吟便直直鑽進索爾耳裡。

他們像這樣軀體交纏，似乎躺了數個鐘頭，直到洛基深深嘆了口氣，把索爾頂開。索爾往旁仰倒，茫然望著天花板，一隻手臂仍壓在洛基背後。洛基伸手找到遙控器，將攝影機關閉，幾分鐘後，他清了清喉嚨。

「我不確定這能不能上傳。」

*

這段影片成了洛基全部影片中最受歡迎的一部。網友一致同意這影片超級火辣，就算疑似亂倫的部分稍嫌變態，但至少他們知道影片裡的主角並非 _親_ 兄弟，畢竟兩人長得一點都不像。

（全文完）


End file.
